ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tailiz
Information Tailiz was first seen in the 1st episode 'I got a watch with...12 Aliens' and shot the spaceship containing the Omnidewtrix because his ship was being attacked by The Watch'es protectors. He is known to be patient when it comes for something he wants for himself to be reconstructed or made. Tailiz eventually discovers the watch is still functioning under Cassie via the last confirmation by his remaining engineer on Episode 3. His kind is conclusively been confirmed to have been created when a Heatblast creature and Upgrade creature went to the planet of fushions which combined them both, then made a vast majority of DNA Samples. Cassie 12: Original Series 1st appearance I got a watch with...12 ALIENS! How does this do? where he is informed The Omnidewtrix is on a humans wrist. LockneCassie where he is shown to have captured the Alien Hunter. Last and final apperance for season 1: Captured Tai In season two and season 3, he appeared in Negative and Fire mayhem with the encounter towards Zuth. his former mentor. In the flashbacks of A startling Revelation it is revealed he didn't care for Villian awards, but became a villian to teach everyone a lesson what life would be without fire or Technology. He also met a Loboan who he developed feelings for during his days as a pupil under Zuth. He has been described by few Aliens as unique, unexpected,and very clever Alien who has a deceiving personality useful for his advantage. Tailiz's creation of clones was unheard of until his empty ship was found with the instasis minions. In his short amount of time in Fire mayhem, he learned about his girlfriend death,which branches off from the ending in A startling Revelation and makes it noncanon.It is shown in the very episode that Tailiz has a strong sense of justice and payback for the infliction on the ones he loved. He has never told where his own kind lives perhaps to keep hidden where it is from greedy aliens, Ironically, he is the evil Villain who wants the Omnidewtrix. In Cassie 12: Get Redigitized, it's been revealed he has a counterpart who has a stranger name than his for being: 'Taizo' or the form of 'Tia' which is what 'tai' is supposed to be pronounced. It also was revealed he can go to different extremes varying on counterparts. Cassie 12: Omniverse He is mentioned in Cassiewolf! In Read it or weep it He has a strong connection to Santanio therefor keeping him a low profile and preventing any other aliens from looking him up onthe internet by making a filter that blocked the usage or words closee to Santanio's name spelled out in Alien language and his very appearance in phoographs are blurred out due to a cloaking device attached around Santanio's torso. He threatens Santanio at the end of the episode "Next time this happens, there won't be a next time." indicating he would tell The Feeteration and Astrodactyle about Santanio's livelyhood if a mistake like this is done again. In Outta control Ghost Crab!, Tailiz was revealed to have sent Santanio to make sure that Losdagioless suceeded in seperating Cassie's entire spirit into one of her aliens to seperate her from the body so he could remove The Watch from her wrist. However, at the end of the episode, he comes back to find things did not go the way he had planned. Other appearances in movies Richard 10 *Cassie 12/Richard 10: World Savers Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Technology Aliens Category:Villains Category:Fire Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Bad Grammar Category:Hybrids